


In the beginning...

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Джейс врезался в рыжую девчонку, но привычно прошел мимо. Какая разница? Примитивная все равно его не заметит.- А осторожнее нельзя? – возмутилась та, глядя прямо на него.- Ты меня видишь? – удивленно спросил он.- В том то и суть! – она вскинула брови, будто разговаривает с кем-то не блещущим умственными способностями.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	In the beginning...

***

Джейс врезался в рыжую девчонку, но привычно прошёл мимо. Какая разница? Примитивная всё равно его не заметит.

— А осторожнее нельзя? — возмутилась та, глядя прямо на него.

— Ты меня видишь? — удивлённо спросил он.

— В том то и суть! — она вскинула брови, будто удивляясь, что разговаривает с кем-то, кто не блещет умственными способностями.

— Тебе дан дар видеть? — Джейс изумлённо таращился на девчонку. — Как вышло, что я не знаю, кто ты?

В этот момент его окликнул Алек. Их ждала миссия, они выслеживали нескольких демонов, потому Джейсу было не до девчонки, которая по странному стечению обстоятельств смогла увидеть его сквозь руну.

Джейс нагнал Алека с Иззи, и они вместе вошли в клуб. Перевёртыш, которого они преследовали, ловко лавировал между танцующими, не желая столкнуться с одним из них и ненароком проявить свою суть. Демон выглядел как сексапильная дива в обтягивающем и откровенном лиловом платье. Достаточно приметный образ.

И хотя охотники спешно следовали за своей целью, перевёртыш смог незаметно обменяться товаром со своими покупателями, после чего скрылся за пологом одной из занавесок, отделяющих кучку демонов от примитивных.

Но следом скользнули и охотники.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил один из демонов.

— Иззи, — Джейс взглянул на охотницу.

Та кивнула, самодовольно улыбнувшись, и, поднявшись на небольшой постамент, начала танцевать, покачивая бёдрами. Часть демонов, почуяв свежатинку, направились к Иззи. Их манила ангельская кровь, но они были слишком тупы, чтобы сообразить что к чему.

Джейс подошёл к той демонице в лиловом платье, которую они преследовали, и, прижавшись к ней, произнёс:

— Слыхал, ты толкаешь кровь примитивных?

— А что? Она тебе нужна?

Джейс улыбнулся, веселясь от недальновидности этой особы, принявшей его за потенциального покупателя.

— Мне нет, — ответил он, наблюдая, как та разворачивается и смотрит на него. — Но ты расскажешь, кому она нужна.

Алек с примесью горечи наблюдал, как его парабатай допрашивает демона, используя флирт и очарование. Если бы эта гадина не представляла никакой угрозы и не нарушала договор, то Джейс вполне мог бы переспать с ней. Он, в принципе, спал со всеми без разбора.

— Тебе не победить меня, — ухмыльнулась демоница.

Джейс веселился, слушая её. Этот перевёртыш не представлял, что перед ним дети Разиэля. Он схватился за рукоять клинка Серафима. Но в его планы вмешалась та самая рыжая девчонка, с которой он столкнулся у входа в клуб.

— Поберегись! — крикнула она, отталкивая Джейса.

Тот обронил клинок и отшатнулся, вскипая от гнева. Не хватало, чтобы в дела сумеречных охотников вмешивалась какая-то недопримитивная идиотка.

— Какого? — начал было он.

Иззи мягко спустила свой браслет в форме змеи в руку, тот принял форму хлыста. Наблюдавший за этой сценой, Алек выхватил лук и был готов выстрелить, но дальше… дальше всё пошло как-то странно.

Перевёртыш схлынул, разевая уродливую пасть и… Чёрт, этот демон больше не выглядел, как перевёртыш. Джейс никогда в жизни не видел подобной твари. Странное, уродливое нечто с клыкастой шеей и четырьмя выступающими резцами у основания головы, с несколькими небольшими отростками, напоминающими желваки паука, чёрные провалы глаз, со странным отверстием во лбу. Вообще, голова этого создания была похожа на трёхпалую морскую звезду, обвившую круглую, тёмно-зелёную сферу. Позади шеи и спины из существа торчали острые шипы. Но Джейса больше всего поразило не уродство создания, подобных эдомских красавчиков он повидал много на своём веку. Дело было в костюме. Уродливая образина была закована в нечто, похожее на скафандр или доспех.

Алек выстрелил, пробивая стрелой уродливую, тощую руку с тремя несоразмерно длинными, шипастыми пальцами. Из тела монстра выделилось нечто кислотно-салатового цвета, оплавляя древко. Тварь зашипела и чем-то плюнула в Джейса с рыжей девчонкой. Примитивная ловко увернулась, выхватила пистолет и быстрым, отточенным движением выстрелила. Существо оказалось неимоверно ловким, потому рыжуха не попала.

Тем временем прочие находящиеся здесь перевёртыши схлынули и ринулись в атаку. Иззи, Джейс и Алек вступили в бой, но странная салатовая кровь разъедала их клинки и стрелы, даже хлыст Иззи пришёл в негодность.

— Вот чёрт! — прохрипела рыжая девчонка, которая смогла завалить парочку псевдоперевёртышей. Она коснулась основания шеи под левым ухом и сказала, — нужна подмога. Их слишком много, со мной гражданские. Прилетай. Срочно!

В этот момент одно из существ напало на Джейса. Он почувствовал, как острые шипастые пальцы пропарывают ему бок.

— Не подходи близко! Они ядовитые, — предупредила рыжуха, отступая вместе с Иззи в сторону Алека. Тот стоял на отдалении от входа, потому существа загоняли их в ловушку.

Джейс сделал сальто и, оттолкнув ногами монстра, отскочил к своим напарникам. Практически одновременно с ним, позади Алека открылось нечто наподобие магического портала, только выглядел этот проход несколько иначе. Оттуда вышел какой-то тип в костюме, напоминающей меходоспех и с огромным ирокезом.

— Бисквитик, — произнёс он.

— Магнус, трое слева.

— Принято.

Некто Магнус недобро ухмыльнулся, нажимая на кнопку. Джейс не был уверен, как это называется, но было похоже на пулемётную очередь, только вместо пуль вылетали лазеры. Двоих покрошило в капусту почти мгновенно, зато третье существо ловко подскочило к главному источнику опасности и напрыгнуло на Магнуса, разевая пасть и намереваясь пустить в ход клыки и когти. Этот тип выставил вторую руку, активируя силовое поле, после чего начал стрелять твари в голову.

Рыжая, которую он назвал Бисквитик, уже палила с двух рук по оставшимся существам. Судя по их слаженности и быстрым действиям, они были опытными напарниками, которые с легкостью разделались с этими существами, нашпиговав их, как индейку.

— Лёгкая разведывательная операция, да? — с неприкрытой издёвкой спросил Магнус. — Только выведаешь информацию и вернёшься за час.

— Эти трое едва не померли, сунувшись к ним. Мне стоило просто посмотреть, как их убьют? — злясь, ответила рыжая.

Магнус мазнул скучающим взглядом по Изабель и Джейсу, а вот на Алеке задержался и даже улыбнулся.

— Молодец, Бисквитик, ты их спасла. Что дальше? Оставишь их умирать в лапах товарищей тех, кого мы убили, или заберёшь с нами на корабль?

— Саймон поможет с ними, — произнесла девчонка, явно намекая на что-то.

— Я не в восторге от подобной благотворительности, — проворчал Магнус, направляясь к порталу.

— Давайте за ним, — рыжая кивнула в сторону мерцающего прохода.

— С чего бы нам доверять тебе? — взбеленился Джейс.

— Предпочтёшь остаться здесь и надышаться ядовитыми парами от этих тушек? Или жаждешь встретиться с подкреплением? — огрызнулась рыжая.

Будто в подтверждение её слов занавесь дрогнула, и в комнату ввалилось ещё несколько существ. Одно из них страшно взвыло и схлынуло, демонстрируя ту же уродливую рожу и нелепый скафандр.

— Клэри Фрей, — прошипело существо.

— Счастливо оставаться, — выдохнула девчонка, вбегая в портал. — Магнус, закрывай, — выкрикнула она.

— Джейс, идём, — позвал Алек, хватая своего парабатая за предплечье и затягивая в закрывающийся портал.

Иззи послушно вошла в него сама, краем глаза наблюдая, как ловкие чудовища несутся за ними.

***

Джейс осмотрелся, удивляясь тому, что они очутились на космическом корабле или типа того. Алек и вовсе стоял, разинув рот, только Иззи проявила скорее любопытство и интерес, нежели удивление. Рыжая девчонка, которую, если верить монстрам, звали Клэри Фрей, подошла к стойке и сняла с себя оружие. Это зрелище завораживало. Маленькая и хрупкая на вид, она была напичкана убийственными игрушками почти под завязку. Некоторая часть её оружия оставалась невидимой, пока Клэри не сняла его с себя.

— Как всё прошло? — раздался весёлый голос откуда-то из динамиков.

— Так себе, если мне пришлось покинуть корабль, — выдохнул Магнус, который вошёл в странную прозрачную капсулу. — Будь хорошим мальчиком, Саймон, помоги мне.

— Так точно, мой Капитан, — ответил голос из динамиков, после чего механические приспособления начали снимать с Магнуса робо-костюм. — Что там случилось, Фрей?

— Трое гражданских, — уныло ответила Клэри. — Я засняла момент передачи и вычислила клиентов, но не стала следить за ними, потому что эти идиоты сунулись в логово гомункулов.

— Гомункулов? — переспросила Иззи.

Рыжуха одарила её скептически-неприязненным взглядом. Зато голос из динамиков игриво присвистнул и произнёс:

— Гомункулы — это искусственно выведенные бойцы-смертники со способностью к пародированию и мимикрии.

— Саймон! — прикрикнула Клэри. — Давай ты не будешь выдавать наши секреты, окей?

— Прости, сама знаешь, не могу устоять против красивых девушек. И парней.

— А кто этот Саймон? И где он? — с игривым любопытством поинтересовалась Изабель.

— Саймон — это корабль, на котором ты находишься. Точнее искусственный интеллект, который им заправляет, — пояснил Магнус, выезжая из капсулы.

На нём больше не было того убийственно крутого костюма. Он был одет изящно и со вкусом. А ещё передвигался на инвалидной коляске. Или как назвать эту летающую штуковину, в которой он сидел?

— Ты не можешь ходить? — подал голос Алек, после чего тут же залился краской смущения. — То есть… извини, это было невежливо.

— Всё хорошо, дорогой. Я не стыжусь того, что некоторые части моего тела отказываются мне подчиняться, — небрежно отмахнулся Магнус.

— Расскажите подробнее про этих гомункулов! — потребовал Джейс. — Что это за демоны? Или… кто это вообще?

— Бисквитик, возьми эту любопытную златовласку на себя, а я с удовольствием угощу наших гостей чашечкой кофе.

— Я могу испечь вам пирог, — предложил Саймон. — Или что-нибудь другое? Я отлично готовлю и знаю множество рецептов из самых разных стран. Вообще Земля — это моё хобби.

— А я думал, что твоё хобби зовут Рафаэль, — подшутил Магнус, выезжая из рубки.

— О, Рафаэль, — с придыханием выдохнул Саймон. — Рафаэль — это мечта.

— А Рафаэль, тоже искусственный интеллект или что-то в этом роде? — полюбопытствовала Иззи, последовавшая за Магнусом.

— Нет, Рафаэль…

— Саймон, не болтай лишнего, — посоветовала Клэри, ловко перезаряжая пистолет. — Он этого не оценит.

— В общем, Рафаэль бы тебе понравился, о прекрасная Изабель.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

Саймон любезно воспроизвёл некоторые кадры потасовки, а точнее те, на которых Джейс, Иззи и Алек обращаются друг к другу по имени.

— А кто такие сумеречные охотники? — спросил Саймон. — Я не нашёл таких в своей базе.

Летающая коляска Магнуса остановилась, и он обернулся.

— Так вы трое нефилимы? — прищурившись, спросил он.

— Да, — подтвердила Изабель.

— Тогда у нас проблемы, — сообщил Магнус. — На детей Разиэля не действует протокол 101.

— Как это? — Клэри явно насторожилась и даже высунулась в проход, предварительно нажав на приборную панель, которая услужливо спрятала её оружие.

— Они магические существа, так что некоторые уловки на них не сработают.

— И что будем делать?

— Придётся оставить их, пока не решим наши проблемы в этом секторе.

Из динамиков полились радостные овации и свист. Саймон таким образом выражал свою радость от того, что прекрасная Изабель проведёт с ними больше времени.

— Что всё это значит? О чём вы говорите? — вмешался Джейс, маячивший за спиной Клэри.

— Мы прибыли на землю, чтобы помешать гомункулам выполнить их задание и должны очистить сектор от этой заразы. И пока наша миссия не закончится, вы наши пленники, — отчеканила Фрей.

— Скорее гости, — поправил её Магнус, продолжив свой путь.

— Чёрта с два! — возразил ей Джейс.

— Захлопнись, златовласка, и знай своё место. А будешь плохо себя вести, отшлёпаю и поставлю в угол, — пригрозила Клэри.

— Попробуй, — ухмыльнулся Джейс.

— Я бы на его месте прислушался, — сказал Магнус. — Бисквитик бывает слишком жёсткой, и с такой, как она, нефилиму не справиться.

— А кто она? — спросила Иззи.

— Гибрид, — уклончиво ответил Магнус.

— О, моя прекрасная Изабель, позволишь показать тебе твою комнату? — предложил Саймон, вмешиваясь в их беседу. — Мы могли бы поболтать. Мне интересно узнать о тебе побольше.

Иззи улыбнулась. Этот неведомый голос её забавлял.

— С удовольствием.

Алек недовольно взглянул на сестру и собирался высказать ей свое мнение о том, что им лучше держаться всем вместе, но Иззи исчезла, растворившись на глазах.

— Что за чёрт?! — возмутился Алек. — Куда она делась?

— Телепортация, дорогой. Ничего страшного не случилось, её просто перенесли в другое место.

Алек скептически посмотрел на Магнуса, явно намереваясь ввязаться ним в спор.

— Ты можешь попросить Саймона соединить вас по головизору, чтобы видеть Изабель, а при желании и перенестись к ней. Хотя я предпочёл бы выпить с тобой кофе.

— Кофе? — переспросил Алек. — Зачем тебе это?

— Скажем так, ты меня заинтересовал.

— А ещё ты в его вкусе, — подсказал Саймон. — Любимое сочетание.

— Думаю, мы и без тебя разберёмся, — отмахнулся от него Магнус.

— Я… я не из таких, — возразил Алек.

— Вообще-то из таких, — вновь вмешался Саймон. — При перемещении на корабль, вы автоматически проходите полное сканирование, при котором я определяю вооружены ли вы, что вносите с собой на борт, а заодно проверяю ваше здоровье, на случай необходимости экстренной медицинской помощи или если вы пытаетесь пронести в брюхе взрывчатку. В общем, я провёл полное обследование, так что ты стопроцентный гей.

— Как возможно при проверке состояния здоровья выявить ориентацию? — спросил Алек, не то злясь, не то теряясь.

— Всё просто. Я сканирую не только твоё тело, но и его составляющие, включая биохимический…

— Саймон, приказ капитана, оставь нас с Александром наедине.

— Есть, Капитан, — отозвался Саймон и окончательно смолк.

— Прости его, он не всегда отличает, когда человек хочет обсудить ту или иную тему, а когда просто… — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Кофе, чай, виски?

— Виски, — согласился Алек.

Магнус улыбнулся и въехал в один из отсеков, после чего подкатился к панели и нажал несколько кнопок. Щиток отодвинулся, демонстрируя шейкер и несколько бутылок с алкоголем.

— Люблю делать это по-старинке, — объяснил Магнус.

— В смысле? — не понял Алек, затравленно оглядывая отсек.

— Можно было попросить Саймона и получить готовый коктейль.

В этот момент раздался странный шум. Алек подпрыгнул, хватаясь за лук, и только теперь вспомнил, что кислота прожгла плечики, оставив лишь остов. Из такого не постреляешь.

— Источник шума. Изображение на экран, — скомандовал Магнус, хмурясь.

Как оказалось, эти странные звуки исходили из той рубки, в которой остались Клэри с Джейсом. Они активно били друг другу морды и с переменным успехом брали верх в сражении. Магнус долго молчал, глядя на них, после чего покачал головой и взялся за коктейль.

— Скрыть изображение.

— Нам нужно вмешаться, — Алек нервно осмотрелся, пытаясь вспомнить, как попасть в нужный ему отсек.

— Не беспокойся, Саймон о них позаботится, если что-то пойдёт не так. Просто телепортирует их в разные каюты. Хотя это и не потребуется. Если только их борьба перейдёт в более горизонтальные плоскости.

— Да они вот-вот друг другу глотки перегрызут!

— Так и есть, они друг другу не понравились, но в то же время между ними проскочила искра.

— Какая ещё искра?

— Искра желания, Александр. Или ты не видел, как они прижимались друг к другу во время своей стычки?

— Идиотизм, — пробормотал Алек, покрываясь румянцем смущения.

Он согласился с утверждением Магнуса только потому, что слишком хорошо знал Джейса и его либидо. Жаль, конечно, что не на своём опыте. Впрочем, сейчас, когда Магнус так пронзительно на него смотрел, Алек не жалел ни о чём.

— Почему ты ходишь в том костюме, а без него нет? — полюбопытствовал он. 

Магнус шумел, смешивая коктейль в шейкере, ему не хотелось рассказывать об этом, но всё же…

— Потому что костюм подключается напрямую ко мне и получает команды… силой мысли, грубо говоря. Это большая нагрузка на нервную систему, поэтому в повседневной жизни я его не использую. Если тебе интересно, у меня не всё, что находится ниже пояса, парализовано. Некоторые части тела функционируют. 

Алек закашлялся и зарделся ещё сильнее.

— Не думаю, что мне следует знать об этом, — пробормотал он.

— У нас ещё будет время, чтобы понять это. Мы здесь надолго.

Магнус многообещающе улыбнулся. Времени до конца миссии действительно хватало.


End file.
